


Jealous Sea

by Murder_Cupcake



Series: After the Fall: Graham-Lecter Stories [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fannibal Secret Exchange, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Jealous Will Graham, Light Angst, M/M, Murder Pillow Talk (because this is Hannigram), Possessive Will Graham, Post-Canon, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in Cuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Cupcake/pseuds/Murder_Cupcake
Summary: Hannibal and Will were having a wonderful morning in a pleasant Cuban bar near the beach until the unexpected appearance of an acquaintance of Hannibal, and Will couldn't control his feelings.Title taken from the song "Jealous Sea" by Meg Myers
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: After the Fall: Graham-Lecter Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998091
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180
Collections: Fannibal Holiday Gift Exchange 2020





	Jealous Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xMH_4Lx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMH_4Lx/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for the lovely Eryn (@xMH_4Lx) for the Fannibal Holiday Gift Exchange 2020.   
> I tried to follow your prompt the best I could and I hope you enjoy, dear!

_“And I don’t think I can stop the jealousy_

_When it comes, it comes like waves and_

_I can’t breath”_

It was a terribly hot morning, the Cuban scorching sun reflecting on the waves of Playa Varadero, the fresh breeze swaying the light summer clothes and hair of people that walked by the sand. Hannibal and Will were sitting by a table in a bar near the beach, enjoying each other’s company while listening to a pleasant acoustic music performed by some musicians on the small wooden stage. Will was finishing his Daiquiri when he felt Hannibal’s hand over his, and he turned his head to look at him.

“Looking at me when you have this wonderful view in front of you?”, Will teased, not being able to contain a little giggle.

“How could I not look and appreciate you when you’re looking more breathtaking than any landscape I’ve ever seen?”, Hannibal said, smiling as he caressed Will’s hand.

Will felt his cheeks getting slightly red and brought the glass to his lips, taking the last sip of his drink. After all these years, he still felt defenseless at Hannibal’s praises and romantic approaches, even after sharing the same bed and having a romantic and sexual relationship for a while now.

“Feeling romantic today?”, Will asked, placing the glass on the table and adjusting himself on the chair in order to face Hannibal completely.

“Inspired, my dear”, Hannibal smiled with sweetness to him, carefully placing one of Will’s curls behind his ear.

“By what?”, Will raised a brow, leaning to Hannibal’s touch.

“You.”

Will chuckled, turning his head down for a second then looking at Hannibal again, his eyes shining. If it weren’t for the other people at the tables around them, they could’ve kissed right there.

“If you continue teasing me like that, we’ll have to return home earlier than I thought”, Will said in a provocative tone, watching Hannibal smirk, a victorious expression on his face.

Instead of replying, Hannibal placed a hand over Will’s thigh under the table, which made him shiver with anticipation. He looked at Hannibal, who had his eyes fixed on where he was touching, and contemplated on how dazzlingly handsome Hannibal looked in that quite tight white shirt, the first button purposely open to let some of the silverish hair of his chest peeking a little bit. Will instinctively bit his bottom lip while Hannibal continued to caress his thigh above the fabric of his pants. If they persisted with that, they wouldn’t even be able to make it to their house. Therefore, worried about what they would do if Hannibal moved his hand just a little bit further up on his thigh, Will brought a hand to Hannibal’s face, making him lift his head.

“I think we should go slow, for now”, he smiled in a teasing way, and glanced at the table, more specifically to their empty glasses. “I'll catch more drinks for us.” And he got up, leaving Hannibal watching him in awe.

Since it was a beautiful morning, most of the tourists decided to visit the bar on that day, which resulted in the place being full of people. Will didn’t like it, but he just needed to grab the drinks and go back to the table so he tried to ignore it, even if it made it difficult to walk towards the counter. He wouldn’t let this upset him. However, as if life had decided to test him in that moment, a man almost fell in front of him, quickly screaming to the waiter that accidentally spilled a glass of juice on his shirt. Will sighed, recovering from the sudden shock and turned away, avoiding the angry man and the waiter that tried to remain calm.

Will finally reached the counter and politely asked for their beverages to the person in charge of it. This time, he opted for two small goblets of Bacardi, smiling to himself and thinking if Hannibal would approve his choice. With both drinks in his hand, he headed back to the table. Before he could reach the table, however, he saw another person sitting on the chair. It was a young man, smiling and apparently excitedly talking to Hannibal about something Will couldn’t listen to due to his distance.

A wave of discomfort mixed with interest took over Will’s body, and he had to make a great effort not to drop both glasses on the floor and run to the table. He stayed still in the same place he was, curiously observing the man who so enthusiastically talked to his husband. He noticed the man’s body language, how he leaned a little bit in Hannibal’s direction, how he was smiling and gesturing with his hands. Will’s lips twitched and he approached them a little bit more, just to be able to see Hannibal’s reactions.

Naturally, Hannibal didn’t seem bothered by that surprising presence, smiling in return and nodding from time to time, agreeing to whatever topic they were discussing. Will decided to just keep looking, but when the man shamelessly placed his hand on Hannibal’s arm, he determined that he had enough. With strong but elegant steps, he walked towards the table, hastily standing in front of it as he placed the drinks on its surface. Will forced a smile, which didn’t look false at all, and, putting a hand on Hannibal’s shoulder, said:

“I’m sorry for taking so much time, darling. Who’s your friend here?”

“Oh, this is-”, before Hannibal could proceed, the man introduced himself.

“Adonis Diaz”, the young man replied in a cheerful tone. “It’s a pleasure to meet you”, he said with a heavy Spanish accent.

Will wanted to say something that Hannibal would have considered extremely rude.

“I see”, he said, simply. “My husband never mentioned you before so I was completely taken by surprise to see him talking to you looking like such a good friend”, Will tried his best to not sound impolite, despite it being exactly what he wanted to sound like.

“Adonis commissioned a painting once, and when he came to get it, we ended up having a pleasant conversation about art, since he’s a photographer”, Hannibal said, cordially.

“Oh, really?”, Will had to force a smile again before he could let out a curse. “I don’t remember it, pardon my memory.”

“It must’ve been in one of the times you left to walk with the dogs”, Hannibal said and took his glass, taking a sip of the beverage. He felt Will’s hand on his shoulder getting firmer.

“What a great conversation we had”, Adonis exclaimed, his words accompanied by a melodic laugh.

Will swore he would commit a crime right there, screw the people around.

“I plan to commission another one, you’re one of the most talented artists I’ve ever met!”

“My husband is a man full of talents, I make sure to remind him every day of it”, Will spoke, proudly.

“Let me say one thing, you’re a lucky man”, Adonis said with a chuckle, turning his green eyes to Will.

Will clenched his fist, his manicured nails almost sinking on his skin. This man was seriously flirting with his husband in front of him? So shamelessly? Rude. Very rude.

“Oh, I know”, Will smiled, “he reminds me of this every night.”

Hannibal almost choked on his Bacardi, turning his gaze to Will, who remained looking at Adonis with a keen smirk. Adonis cleared his throat, perhaps finally noticing the real intentions behind Will’s words. The young man ran a hand through his light brown hair and glanced at his wrist watch.

“Well- I think I should go”, Adonis smiled, “It was a pleasure to see you here”, he stretched his hand to Hannibal but before they could shake hands, Will interrupted.

“Why so early?”, he asked, “we have all the time in the world, right, darling?”, Will winked at Hannibal.

“No, I insist”, Adonis replied, polite. “You must be wanting to sit down-”

“I assure you that’s not a problem, I can sit on his lap”, Will stated, determined, as if he was saying the most conventional thing, like pointing out that the morning was hot.

Adonis’s expression slightly changed, becoming more serious than before with a hint of charm.

“Don’t you worry, I’ll be able to continue my conversation with him soon”, Adonis said, decisive. “Now if you’ll excuse me”, he got up from his chair. “See you soon, Darius.”

Will was speechless, blinking in disbelief when the man turned around and walked to whatever place he came from. First of all, he purposely talked _only_ with Hannibal - calling him by his alias, of course - and second, the bastard really didn’t have _any_ shame.

“What a shameless bitch”, Will hissed, going to his chair, sitting down and abruptly dragging it closer to the table while receiving a scolding look from Hannibal due to his word choice. “And you didn’t say anything.”

“Of course I didn’t, Will”, Hannibal replied, calmly, “It wasn’t necessary.”

“How it wasn’t?”, Will tried his best not to raise his voice, forgetting for a second that they were surrounded by people. “You stayed there with that bastard flirting with you and when I came, you didn’t say anything. You must’ve noticed I was angry and yet, just smiled back.”

“Will, how can you think that he was flirting with me?”

“What?”, Will laughed wryly, “how can you think he that _wasn’t_ flirting with you? Maybe you were blinded by those green eyes of his.”

“Of course not”, Hannibal chuckled, “you know I only have eyes for you, Will. Besides, he never tried anything when we were alone, why would he do that now?”

Will looked away, deep down knowing that he was exaggerating. But, only the thought of losing Hannibal to someone was able to tear his heart apart. And the fact that Adonis didn’t stop his flirtatious onslaughts even with Will, Hannibal’s husband, beside him, he wondered what other people could do, people really determined in stealing Hannibal from him.

“I’m sorry, I just”, his tone calmed down and he looked at Hannibal, who observed him with sweetness.

“It’s alright, Will. Now let’s finish our drinks, shall we?”

“I need to go to the restroom”, Will said almost quietly and got up, finding his way among the people to the restroom’s door.

Luckily, it was empty. He placed his hands on the marble sink, and raised his gaze to the mirror, looking at his visibly affected expression. Why did he have to act like that? Why didn’t he just ignore? Why did he have to make such a scene for an extremely simple issue? He knew Hannibal loved him, he knew Hannibal wouldn’t be interested in anyone else and he trusted Hannibal. Why did he have to ruin their morning like that? He took a deep breath and couldn’t contain shy tears that began to form on the corner of his eyes. The jealousy had hit him like waves of a troubled sea and suffocated him so much he couldn’t breath. He felt the need to break the mirror in front of it, just to harm himself. Why was he so complicated and difficult?

He wiped some of the tears, sighing and then washed his hands. He would have to apologize to Hannibal a few times if he wanted to feel better about this. However, while he was drying his hands, the restroom’s door opened and a man entered. It was Hannibal. Will quickly turned his head to the side, preventing him from seeing his shining eyes with tears.

“Will? You were taking time and I got concerned”, he said, approaching Will. “Is everything alright?”

Will sighed and turned to Hannibal, accepting that he wouldn’t be able to avoid him.

“No, it’s not”, he said, “but it’ll be. I’m sorry for acting in such a childish way, Hannibal. I was rude and unkind, and I didn’t have the need for it.”

“My dear, it’s fine. I understand how you feel and I won’t argue with you about it. I only worry about your well-being.”

“I know”

“I also apologize for not saying anything, I should’ve warned Adonis”, Hannibal sighed, “In the end, I realized he was actually flirting with me, so it was my fault for not making him stop, since you were uncomfortable. I’m sorry, Will.”

Will only nodded, still avoiding eye contact with Hannibal.

“Though I found it a little bit amusing the way you were claiming me”, Hannibal teased. Will let out a quiet giggle.

“Of course you did”, Will replied, “You’re mine and I want everyone to know.”

“I truly enjoy that side of yours”, Hannibal said and Will raised a brow.

“I hope this doesn’t mean you’ll start to make me jealous on purpose”, Will crossed his arms.

“Never, my love. I assure you. I belong to you and nobody else.”

Will was pleased, uncrossing his arms and getting close to Hannibal. Perhaps… No, it would be too risky. Still, having Hannibal saying such things in front of him lit a flame inside his chest. _I belong to you and nobody else._

Will stayed in front of him, so close he could feel the scent of his cologne, and placed a hand on Hannibal’s chest.

“Yes, you are”, Will said in a whisper, maintaining eye contact while sliding his hand until he reached the pants waistband. Hannibal quickly held Will’s wrist.

“We’re in a public space, Will”, he said, considering it a crazy idea, but at the same time, an interesting one.

“That’s not a problem to me”, Will smirked, starting to unbutton the other man’s pants, slowly, provocatively.

“What if someone catches us?”

“We’ll slit their throat”, Will said and got on his knees. Hannibal felt a shiver running down his spine, taking the form of a warm sensation that soon reached his groin when heard these words.

Hannibal supported himself on the marble sink with one hand, the other gently placed on Will’s hair. Will looked up to him, grinning before taking his cock out of the pants, holding it with one hand while bringing the other to Hannibal’s thigh. He opened his mouth, licking slowly from the base to the top, observing as Hannibal held back a groan. Then, finally, put it inside his mouth.

“Fuck”, Hannibal grunted and Will hummed around his cock, pleased to hear Hannibal cursing; he should do it more times.

Will started to move his head, both hands on Hannibal’s legs now, doing all the work with his mouth alone. He swallowed Hannibal’s length whole, deep and slow, then took it out of his mouth with a wet popping sound.

“Nobody would ever suck you like I do”, he whispered lustfully, his glistening lips slightly red. Hannibal didn’t answer, and he didn’t need to. They both knew.

Will, then, began to suck Hannibal’s girth at a faster pace, feeling the hand on his hair wanting to grab his curls.

“No grabbing yet”, Will muttered against his cock and Hannibal remained with his hand only stroking the beautiful dark curls. Both of them heard the talking noises outside the restroom getting a little bit louder; therefore, without wanting to lose any more time, Will deep-throated Hannibal. One, two, three times and soon his mouth was being filled with his husband’s release while he heard a low growling coming from him.

“I think it’s better for us to leave now”, Will said, getting up while wiping his lips with his fingers, licking them afterwards.

“Can’t wait for you to fuck me", Will smirked.

Hannibal was still catching his breath, nodding then adjusting his pants before they both left the restroom. Hannibal paid the bill and they headed to their car, exchanging breathless kisses all the way.

Hannibal had to make sure to drive properly while Will kissed his neck sloppily, sucking and biting and _marking_ , while whispering “watch the road” from time to time. Soon they were heading to their bedroom.

They collapsed on the bed. Exhausted and sweaty, they kissed each other one more time before Hannibal took Will in his arms, gently wrapping him in a warm embrace. Will’s head was resting on Hannibal’s chest as he ran his fingers through the grayish chest hair.

“I want to go to the beach tomorrow”, Will said, lifting his head a little bit to face the older man.

“I wonder if you want this just so I can show off the several marks you did on my neck and back”, Hannibal replied in a playful tone.

“Perhaps”, Will replied. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“On the contrary, mylimasis”, Hannibal kissed Will’s head. “I want everyone to know to whom I belong.”

“And I’ll show everyone to whom I belong as well”, Will smirked, kissing Hannibal’s cheek. “Hum, I’m thinking about what I should do with that man.”

“Adonis?”

“It’s been a while since we had a proper dinner, don’t you think?”, Will teased.

“Do you want to kill him?”

“Would you say no?”

“I can’t deny any wish of yours, Will.”

“It’s rude to flirt with a married man”, Will said, “and we know how to deal with rude people.”

“We sure do”, Hannibal said. “It’s a shame. It’s quite difficult to find someone who understands fine arts nowadays.”

“You can teach me”

“You know that any attempt of me teaching you something ends up with you bent over my desk, don’t you?”

“I know”, Will chuckled and hugged Hannibal, finishing the conversation.

They’d be very busy the next day.


End file.
